Potop/Rozdział XXXVII
Słowa panny starościanki sochaczewskiej wielką napełniły pana Kmicica otuchą i przez trzy dni nie wychodziły mu z głowy. W dzień na koniu, w nocy na łożu rozmyślał o tym, co się przytrafiło, i zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że nie mógł to być prosty przypadek, ale prędzej wskazówka boża i przepowiednia, że jeśli wytrwa, jeśli z dobrej drogi nie zejdzie, z tej właśnie, którą mu Oleńka ukazała, to dziewczyna mu wiary dochowa i dawnym afektem obdarzy. "Bo jeśli starościanka — rozmyślał pan Kmicic — dochowuje obserwancji swojemu Andrzejowi, który dotąd poprawy nie zaczął, to i dla mnie, mającego szczerą intencję służenia ojczyźnie, cnocie i królowi, nie zagasła jeszcze nadzieja!" Lecz z drugiej strony nie brakło panu Andrzejowi i umartwień. Intencję szczerą miał, ale czy nie za późno się z nią wybrał? Czy jeszcze była jakakolwiek droga, jakakolwiek sposobność? Rzeczpospolita z każdym dniem zdawała się być więcej pogrążoną i trudno było zamykać oczu na straszliwą prawdę, że nie masz dla niej ratunku. Niczego sobie więcej nie życzył Kmicic, jak poczynać jakowąś robotę, lecz ludzi chętnych nie widział. Coraz nowe postacie, coraz nowe twarze przewijały się przed nim w czasie podróży, ale ich widok, słuchanie ich rozmów i dyskusyj odbierało tylko resztę nadziei. Jedni duszą i ciałem przeszli do szwedzkiego obozu, szukając w nim własnej prywaty; ci pili, hulali i weselili się jak na stypie, topiąc w kielichach i rozpuście wstyd i szlachecki honor. Drudzy rozprawiali w niepojętym zaślepieniu o potędze, jaką utworzy Rzeczpospolita w połączeniu ze Szwecją, pod berłem pierwszego w świecie wojownika, i tacy byli najniebezpieczniejsi, bo przekonani szczerze, że orbis terrarum musi przed takim aliansem uchylić głowy. Trzeci, jak pan starosta sochaczewski, ludzie zacni i ojczyźnie życzliwi, badali znaki na ziemi i niebie, powtarzali proroctwa i dopatrując woli bożej we wszystkim, co się działo, i nieugiętego przeznaczenia, dochodzili do wniosku, że nie masz nadziei, że nie masz ratunku, że koniec świata się zbliża — więc byłoby szaleństwem o ziemskim wybawieniu, nie o niebieskim zbawieniu myśleć. Inni na koniec kryli się po lasach lub z życiem uchodzili za granicę. Tak więc spotykał pan Kmicic jeno wyuzdanych, zepsutych, szalonych albo trwożliwych, albo zdesperowanych; nie spotykał ufających. A tymczasem fortuna szwedzka rosła. Wieść, że resztki wojska buntują się, zmawiają, grożą hetmanom i chcą przejść do Szwedów, nabierała z każdym dniem pewności. Pogłoska, że pan chorąży Koniecpolski ze swoją dywizją poddał się Karolowi Gustawowi, jak grom rozgrzmiała po wszystkich krańcach Rzeczypospolitej i wypędziła resztę wiary z serc, bo przecie pan Koniecpolski był to zbaraski rycerz. Za nim poszli pan starosta jaworowski i książę Dymitr Wiśniowiecki, którego nie powstrzymało nieśmiertelną sławą okryte nazwisko. Poczęto już wątpić i o panu marszałku Lubomirskim. Ci, którzy go dobrze znali, twierdzili, że ambicja rozum w nim i miłość do ojczyzny przewyższa, że dotąd stał przy królu, bo mu pochlebiało, że oczy wszystkich były nań zwrócone, iż go jedni i drudzy ciągnęli, zapraszali, iż mu wmawiano, że losy ojczyzny trzyma w ręku. Lecz wobec szczęścia szwedzkiego począł się wahać, ociągać i coraz wyraźniej dawał, gwoli własnej dumie, uczuć nieszczęsnemu Janowi Kazimierzowi, iż może go zbawić albo ostatecznie pogrążyć. Król tułacz siedział w Głogowej i z garści wiernych, którzy los jego dzielili, coraz ktoś go opuszczał i do Szwedów przechodził. Tak słabi łamią się w dniach niedoli, nawet tacy, którym pierwszy poryw serca uczciwą i ciernistą drogą iść każe. Karol Gustaw przyjmował ich z otwartymi rękoma, nagradzał, obietnicami obsypywał, resztę wiernych kusił i przeciągał, coraz szerzej panowanie roztaczał; sama fortuna usuwała mu sprzed nóg wszelkie przeszkody, polskimi siłami Polskę podbijał, bez boju zwyciężał. Szeregi wojewodów, kasztelanów, urzędników koronnych i litewskich, całe tłumy zbrojnej szlachty, całe chorągwie niezrównanej jazdy polskiej stały w jego obozie, patrząc w oczy nowego pana, gotowe na jego skinienie. Resztki wojsk koronnych coraz natarczywiej wołały na swego hetmana: "Idź, skłoń siwą głowę przed majestatem Karola... Idź, bo chcemy do Szwedów należeć!" — Do Szwedów! do Szwedów! I na poparcie słów błyskało tysiące szabel. Jednocześnie zaś wojna paliła się ciągle na wschodzie. Straszliwy Chmielnicki Lwów znowu obległ, a zastępy jego sprzymierzeńców, przepływając wedle niezdobytych murów Zamościa, rozlewały się po całym województwie lubelskim, samego Lublina sięgając. Litwa była w rękach szwedzkich i Chowańskiego. Radziwiłł rozpoczął wojnę na Podlasiu; elektor zwłóczył i lada chwila mógł ostatni cios konającej Rzeczypospolitej zadać, tymczasem w Prusach Królewskich się umacniał. Poselstwa ze wszech stron dążyły do króla szwedzkiego, winszując mu szczęśliwego podboju. Zbliżała się zima, liście spadały z drzew, stada kruków, wron i kawek opuściwszy lasy unosiły się nad wsiami i miastami Rzeczypospolitej. Za Piotrkowem wjechał znów Kmicic w oddziały szwedzkie, które zajmowały wszystkie trakty i gościńce. Niektóre, po zdobyciu Krakowa, maszerowały ku Warszawie, mówiono bowiem, że Karol Gustaw odebrawszy hołd od południowych i wschodnich województw i podpisawszy "kapitulację" czeka tylko jeszcze na poddanie się owych resztek wojska stojących pod panem Potockim i Lanckorońskim, po czym zaraz do Prus ruszy i dlatego wojska naprzód wysyła. Panu Andrzejowi nie tamowano nigdzie drogi, bo w ogóle szlachta nie wzbudzała podejrzeń i mnóstwo zbrojnych pocztów ciągnęło razem ze Szwedami; inni jechali do Krakowa to pokłonić się nowemu panu, to uzyskać od niego cokolwiek, nikogo więc nie pytano ani o glejty, ani o paszporty, tym bardziej że w pobliżu Karola, udającego łaskawość, nie śmiano nikogo turbować. Ostatni nocleg przed przybyciem do Częstochowy wypadł panu Andrzejowi w Kruszynie, ale zaledwie się roztasował, przybyli tam goście. Naprzód nadciągnął oddział szwedzki, około stu koni wynoszący, pod dowództwem kilku oficerów i poważnego jakiegoś kapitana. Był to mąż w średnim wieku, postawy dość wspaniałej, rosły, silny, pleczysty, z bystrymi oczyma, a jakkolwiek i strój nosił obcy, i zgoła na cudzoziemca wyglądał, jednakże wszedłszy do karczmy przemówił do pana Andrzeja najczystszą polszczyzną, wypytując się go, kto jest i dokąd jedzie? Pan Andrzej powiedział tym razem, iż jest szlachcicem z Sochaczewskiego, albowiem dziwnym mogłoby się to wydawać oficerowi, gdyby poddany elektorski zapuścił się aż w tak odległe strony. Natomiast dowiedziawszy się, iż pan Andrzej jedzie do króla szwedzkiego ze skargą, iż mu należnej sumy nie chcą wypłacić, oficer ów rzekł: — Przy wielkim ołtarzu najlepiej się modlić, i słusznie waćpan czynisz, że do samego króla jedziesz, bo choć u niego tysiące spraw na głowie, przecie nikomu ucha nie odmawia, a już na was, szlachtę, tak łaskaw, że aż Szwedzi wam zazdroszczą. — Aby tylko pieniądze były w skarbie... — Karol Gustaw to nie wasz dawny Jan Kazimierz, który nawet u Żydów zapożyczać się musiał, bo co miał, to zaraz pierwszemu proszącemu oddał. Zresztą, byle się pewna impreza udała, to pieniędzy w skarbcu nie zabraknie. — O jakiej imprezie wasza mość mówisz? — Za mało się znamy, panie kawalerze, abym ci się miał spuścić z sekretu. Wiedz jeno to, że za tydzień albo za dwa skarbiec króla szwedzkiego tak będzie ciężki jako sułtański. — To chyba jaki alchemik pieniędzy mu narobi, bo ich w tym kraju skądinąd nie dostać. — W tym kraju? Dość rękę śmiele wyciągnąć. A na śmiałości nam nie braknie. Dowód w tym, że tu panujem. — Prawda! prawda! — rzekł Kmicic — bardzośmy z tego panowania radzi, zwłaszcza jeśli nas nauczycie, jakim sposobem pieniądze jak wióry zbierać... — Te sposoby były w waszej mocy, ale wy byście woleli z głodu poginąć niż jeden grosz stamtąd wziąść. Kmicic spojrzał bystro na oficera. — Bo są takie miejsca, na które strach nawet i Tatarom rękę podnieść! — rzekł. — Zanadtoś domyślny, panie kawalerze — odpowiedział oficer — i to pamiętaj, że nie do Tatarów, jeno do Szwedów po pieniądze jedziesz. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało przybycie nowego pocztu. Oficer widocznie go oczekiwał, bo wypadł pospiesznie z karczmy. Kmicic zaś wyszedł za nim i stanął we drzwiach sieni, aby się przyjrzeć, kto przyjeżdża. Naprzód zajechała zamknięta kolaska zaprzężona w cztery konie, a otoczona oddziałem szwedzkich rajtarów, i zatrzymała się przed karczmą. Ów oficer, który z Kmicicem rozmawiał, posunął się ku niej żywo í otworzywszy drzwiczki złożył głęboki ukłon siedzącej wewnątrz osobie. "Musi być ktoś znaczny..." — pomyślał Kmicic. Tymczasem z karczmy wyniesiono płonące pochodnie. Z karety wysiadł poważny personat, czarno z cudzoziemska ubrany w płaszcz długi do kolan, podbity tołubem lisim, i w kapeluszu z piórami. Oficer chwycił pochodnię z rąk rajtara i skłoniwszy się raz jeszcze, rzekł: — Tędy, ekscelencjo! Kmicic cofnął się co prędzej do zajazdu, a oni weszli zaraz za nim. W izbie oficer skłonił się po raz trzeci i rzekł: — Ekscelencjo! Jestem Weyhard Wrzeszczowicz, ordinarius prowiantmagister jego królewskiej mości Karola Gustawa, wysłany z eskortą na spotkanie waszej ekscelencji. — Miło mi poznać tak zacnego kawalera — rzekł czarno ubrany personat oddając ukłon za ukłon. — Czy ekscelencja chce zatrzymać się dłużej, czy dalej zaraz jechać?... Jego królewska mość pilno życzy sobie widzieć waszą ekscelencję. — Miałem zamiar zatrzymać się w Częstochowie dla nabożeństwa — odrzekł nowo przybyły — ale w Wieluniu odebrałem wiadomość, że jego królewska mość rozkazuje mi śpieszyć, więc trochę wypocząwszy ruszymy dalej, a tymczasem odpraw wasza mość dawną eskortę i podziękuj kapitanowi, który ją prowadził. Oficer poszedł wydać odpowiednie rozkazy. Pan Andrzej zatrzymał go po drodze. — Kto to jest? — spytał. — Baron Lisola, wysłannik cesarski, który z brandenburskiego dworu udaje się do naszego pana — odpowiedział oficer. To rzekłszy wyszedł, a po chwili wrócił. — Rozkazy waszej ekscelencji spełnione — rzekł do barona. — Dziękuję — odpowiedział Lisola. I z wielką, chociaż bardzo pańską uprzejmością wskazał Wrzeszczowiczowi miejsce naprzeciw siebie. — Wicher coś poczyna na dworcu świstać — rzekł — i deszcz zacina. Może wypadnie dłużej popaść. Tymczasem pogawędzimy przed wieczerzą. Co tu słychać? Słyszałem, że małopolskie województwa poddały się jego szwedzkiej miłości. — Tak jest, ekscelencjo. Jego królewska mość czeka tylko jeszcze na poddanie się reszty wojsk, po czym zaraz do Warszawy i do Prus wyruszy. — Zali to pewna, że oni się poddadzą? — Deputaci wojskowi już są w Krakowie. Zresztą, nie mogą inaczej uczynić, bo nie mają wyboru. Jeśli do nas nie przejdą, Chmielnicki ich do nogi wytępi. Lisola pochylił swą rozumną głowę na piersi. — Straszne, niesłychane rzeczy! — rzekł. Rozmowa była prowadzona w niemieckim języku. Kmicic nie tracił z niej ani jednego słowa. — Ekscelencjo — odpowiedział Wrzeszczowicz — co się stało, to się stać musiało. — Może być; trudno jednak nie mieć kompasji dla tej potęgi, która w oczach naszych upadła, i kto nie jest Szwedem; boleć nad tym musi. — Ja nie jestem Szwedem, ale gdy sami Polacy nie boleją, nie poczuwam się i ja do tego — odparł Wrzeszczowicz. Lisola spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Prawda, że nazwisko waszmości nieszwedzkie. Z jakiego narodu, proszę? — Jestem Czech. — Proszę! zatem cesarza niemieckiego poddany?... Więc spod jednego pana jesteśmy. — Jestem w służbie najjaśniejszego króla szwedzkiego — odrzekł z ukłonem Wrzeszczowicz. — Nie chcę ja bynajmniej tej służbie ubliżyć! — odparł Lisola — ale takie służby bywają przemijające, będąc zaś poddanym naszego miłościwego pana, gdziekolwiek waszmość byś był, komukolwiek byś służył, nie możesz kogo innego za przyrodzonego zwierzchnika uważać. — Tego nie neguję. — Więc też powiem szczerze waszmości, że pan nasz boleje nad tą prześwietną Rzeczpospolitą, nad losem wspaniałego jej monarchy i nie może łaskawym ani chętnym okiem spoglądać na tych swoich poddanych, którzy się do ostatecznej ruiny przyjaznego państwa przykładają. Co wasz— mości uczynili Polacy, że im taką nieżyczliwość okazujesz?... — Ekscelencjo! siła mógłbym na to odpowiedzieć, ale obawiam się nadużyć cierpliwości waszej ekscelencji. — Waszmość wydajesz mi się być nie tylko znamienitym oficerem, ale i rozumnym człowiekiem, a mnie mój urząd nakazuje patrzeć, słuchać, o racje wypytywać; mów więc waszmość choćby najobszerniej i nie obawiaj się znużyć mej cierpliwości. Owszem, jeśli zgłosisz się kiedy do służby cesarskiej, czego ci najmocniej życzę, znajdziesz wasza mość we mnie przyjaciela, który cię wytłomaczy i racje twoje powtórzy, jeśliby ci za złe twoją dzisiejszą służbę poczytać chciano. — Tedy wypowiem wszystko, co mam na myśli. Jako wielu szlachty, młodszych synów, tak i ja musiałem fortuny poza granicami kraju szukać, przybyłem więc tutaj, gdzie i naród jest mojemu pokrewny, i cudzoziemców chętnie do służby zażywają. — Źle waszą mość przyjęto? — Dano mi żupy solne w zawiadywanie. Znalazłem przystęp do chleba, do ludzi i do samego króla. Obecnie służę Szwedom, a jednak, gdyby mnie kto za niewdzięcznika chciał poczytać, wręcz bym mu musiał zanegować. — A to z jakich racyj? — A z jakich racyj można więcej ode mnie wymagać niż od Polaków samych? Gdzie są dziś Polacy? Gdzie senatorowie tego królestwa, książęta, magnaci; szlachta, rycerstwo, jeśli nie w obozie szwedzkim? A przecie to oni pierwsi powinni wiedzieć, co im czynić należy, gdzie zbawienie, a gdzie zguba dla ich ojczyzny. Ja idę za nimi, więc któryż z nich ma mnie prawo nazwać niewdzięcznikiem? Czemu to ja, cudzoziemiec, mam być wierniejszym królowi polskiemu i Rzeczypospolitej niż oni sami? Czemu miałbym pogardzać służbą, o którą oni sami się proszą? Lisola nie odrzekł nic. Wsparł głowę na ręku i zamyślił się. Zdawałoby się, że słucha poświstu wiatru i szumu jesiennego dżdżu, który począł zacinać w okna karczmy. — Mów waszmość dalej — rzekł wreszcie — zaprawdę szczególne rzeczy mi mówisz. — Ja szukam fortuny tam, gdzie ją znaleźć mogę — rzekł Wrzeszczowicz — a że ten naród ginie, nie potrzebuję się o to więcej troszczyć od niego samego. Zresztą choćbym się troszczył, nic by to nie pomogło, bo oni zginąć muszą! — A to dlaczego? — Naprzód dlatego, że sami tego chcą; po wtóre, że na to zasługują. Ekscelencjo! jestli na świecie drugi kraj, gdzie by tyle nieładu i swawoli dopatrzyć można?... Co tu za rząd? — Król nie rządzi, bo mu nie dają... Sejmy nie rządzą, bo je rwą... Nie masz wojska, bo podatków płacić nie chcą; nie masz posłuchu, bo posłuch wolności się przeciwi; nie masz sprawiedliwości, bo wyroków nie ma komu egzekwować i każdy możniejszy je depce; nie masz w tym narodzie wierności, bo oto wszyscy pana swego opuścili; nie masz miłości do ojczyzny, bo ją Szwedowi oddali za obietnicę, że im po staremu w dawnej swawoli żyć nie przeszkodzi... Gdzie by indziej mogło się coś podobnego przytrafić? Który by w świecie naród nieprzyjacielowi do zawojowania własnej ziemi pomógł? Który by tak króla opuścił, nie za tyraństwo, nie za złe uczynki, ale dlatego, że przyszedł drugi, mocniejszy? Gdzie jest taki, co by prywatę więcej ukochał, a sprawę publiczną więcej podeptał? Co oni mają, ekscelencjo?... Niechże mi kto choć jedną cnotę wymieni: czy stateczność, czy rozum, czy przebiegłość, czy wytrwałość, czy wstrzemięźliwość? Co oni mają? Jazdę dobrą? tak! i nic więcej... To i Numidowie ze swej jazdy słynęli, i Galowie, jak to w rzymskich historykach czytać można, sławnego mieli komunika, a gdzież są? Zginęli, jak i ci zginąć muszą. Kto ich chce ratować, ten jeno czas próżno traci, bo oni sami nie chcą się ratować!... Jeno szaleni, swawolni, źli i przedajni tę ziemię zamieszkują! Wrzeszczowicz ostatnie słowa wymówił z prawdziwym wybuchem nienawiści, dziwnej w cudzoziemcu, który chleb znalazł wśród tego narodu; ale Lisola nie dziwił się. Wytrawny dyplomata znał świat i ludzi, wiedział, że kto nie umie płacić sercem swemu dobroczyńcy, ten gorliwie szuka w nim win, by nimi własną niewdzięczność osłonić. Zresztą może i przyznawał on słuszność Wrzeszczowiczowi, więc nie protestował; natomiast spytał nagle: — Panie Weyhard, czy waćpan jesteś katolikiem? Wrzeszczowicz zmieszał się. — Tak jest, ekscelencjo! — odpowiedział. — Słyszałem w Wieluniu, że są tacy, którzy namawiają jego królewską mość Karola Gustawa, ażeby klasztor jasnogórski zajął... Czy to prawda? — Ekscelencjo! klasztor leży blisko śląskiej granicy, i Jan Kazimierz snadnie od niego zasiłki mieć może. Musimy go zająć, aby temu przeszkodzić... Jam pierwszy zwrócił na to uwagę i dlatego jego królewska mość mnie tę funkcję powierzył. Tu Wrzeszczowicz urwał nagle, przypomniał sobie Kmicica siedzącego w drugim końcu izby i podszedłszy ku niemu spytał: — Panie kawalerze, rozumiesz po niemiecku? — Ani słowa, choćby mi kto zęby rwał! — odpowiedział pan Andrzej. — A to szkoda, bo chcieliśmy do rozmowy zaprosić. To rzekłszy zwrócił się do Lisoli: — Jest tu obcy szlachcic, ale po niemiecku nie rozumie, możemy mówić swobodnie. — Nie mam nic tajnego do powiedzenia — odrzekł Lisola — ale ponieważ jestem także katolik, nie chciałbym, aby świętemu miejscu stała się jaka krzywda... Że zaś jestem pewien, iż i najjaśniejszy cesarz ten sam ma sentyment, tedy będę prosił jego królewskiej mości, aby mnichów oszczędził. A waćpan nie spiesz się z zajmowaniem, aż do nowej rezolucji. — Mam wyraźne, chociaż tajemne instrukcje; waszej ekscelencji tylko ich nie zatajam, bo cesarzowi, panu memu, zawsze chcę wiernie służyć. Mogę jednak waszą ekscelencję w tym uspokoić, że świętemu miejscu żadna profanacja się nie stanie. Jam katolik... Lisola uśmiechnął się i chcąc prawdę z mniej doświadczonego człowieka wydobyć spytał żartobliwie: — Ale skarbca mnichom przetrząśniecie? Nie będzie bez tego? Co? — To się może zdarzyć — odrzekł Wrzeszczowicz. — Najświętsza Panna talarów w przeorskiej skrzyni nie potrzebuje. Skoro wszyscy płacą, niechże i mnichy płacą. — A jeśli się będą bronili? Wrzeszczowicz rozśmiał się. — W tym kraju nikt się nie będzie bronił, a dzisiaj już i nie może się nikt bronić. Mieli po temu czas!... teraz za późno! — Za późno — powtórzył Lisola. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Po wieczerzy odjechali. Kmicic pozostał sam. Była to dla niego najgorsza noc ze wszystkich, jakie spędził od czasu wyjazdu z Kiejdan. Słuchając słów Weyharda Wrzeszczowicza musiał się wszelkimi siłami powstrzymywać, aby nie krzyknąć mu: "Łżesz, psie!" — i z szablą na niego nie wpaść. I jeśli tego nie uczynił, to dlatego, że niestety czuł i uznawał prawdę w słowach cudzoziemca, straszną, palącą jak ogień, ale rzetelną. "Co bym mu mógł rzec? — mówił sobie — czym, prócz pięści, zanegować? jakie dowody przytoczyć?... Prawdę szczekał... Bodaj go zabito!... A i ów cesarski statysta przyznał mu, że już po wszystkim i na wszelką obronę za późno." Kmicic w znacznej części może dlatego tak cierpiał, że owo "za późno" było wyrokiem nie tylko dla ojczyzny, ale i dla jego prywatnego szczęścia. A przecie już tej męki miał dosyć; już mu i sił nie stawało, bo przez całe tygodnie nic innego nie słyszał, tylko: że wszystko przepadło, że nie czas już, że za późno. Żaden promyk nadziei nie padł mu nigdzie w duszę. Jadąc coraz dalej, dlatego się tak śpieszył, dlatego dniami i nocami jechał, żeby uciec przed tymi wróżbami, żeby wreszcie znaleźć jaką okolicę, jakiego człowieka, który by mu wlał chociaż kroplę pociechy. Tymczasem znajdował coraz większy upadek, coraz większą desperację. Wreszcie słowa Wrzeszczowicza przepełniły ten kielich goryczy i żółci; wykazały mu jasno to, co było dotąd niewyraźnym poczuciem, że nie tyle Szwedzi, Septentrionowie i Kozacy zabili ojczyznę, ile cały naród. "Szaleni, swawolni, źli i przedajni tę ziemię zamieszkują — powtarzał za Wrzeszczowiczem pan Kmicic — i nie masz innych!... Króla nie słuchają, sejmy rwą, podatków nie płacą, nieprzyjacielowi sami do zawojowania tej ziemi pomagają. Muszą zginąć! Dla Boga! żeby choć jedno łgarstwo mu zadać! Zali prócz jazdy, nie masz w nas nic dobrego, żadnej cnoty, jeno zło samo?" Pan Kmicic szukał w duszy odpowiedzi. Tak już był zmęczony i drogą, i zmartwieniami, i wszystkim, co przeszedł, że mu się zaczęło w głowie mącić. Poczuł, że jest chory, i owładnęło go śmiertelne znużenie. W mózgu czynił mu się coraz większy chaos. Przesuwały się twarze znajome i nieznajome, te, które znał dawniej, i te, które w czasie drogi napotkał. Owe figury rozprawiały jakby na sejmie, przytaczały sentencje, proroctwa, a wszystkim chodziło o Oleńkę. Ona czekała ratunku od pana Kmicica, ale Wrzeszczowicz powstrzymywał go za ramiona i patrząc mu w oczy, powtarzał: "Za późno! co szwedzkie, to szwedzkie!" — a Bogusław Radziwiłł śmiał się i wtórował Wrzeszczowiczowi. Po czym wszyscy poczęli krzyczeć: "Za późno! za późno! za późno!" — i chwyciwszy Oleńkę, znikli z nią gdzieś w ciemnościach. Panu Kmicicowi wydało się, że Oleńka i ojczyzna to to samo i że obie zgubił i dobrowolnie Szwedom wydał. Wówczas chwytał go żal tak niezmierny, że się budził i spoglądał zdumiony— mi oczyma wokoło siebie albo też nasłuchiwał wiatru, który w kominie, w ścianach, w dachu świstał różnymi głosami i wygrywał przez wszystkie szpary jak na organach. Lecz widzenia wracały. Oleńka i ojczyzna znów zlewały się w jego umyśle w jedną istotę, którą Wrzeszczowicz uprowadzał mówiąc: "Za późno! za późno!" Tak przegorączkował pan Andrzej całą noc. W chwilach przytomności myślał, że przyjdzie mu zachorować obłożnie, i już chciał wołać Sorokę, by mu krew puszczał. Lecz tymczasem poczęło świtać; Kmicic zerwał się i wyszedł przed zajazd. Zaledwie pierwszy brzask rozpraszał ciemności; dzień zapowiadał się pogodnie; chmury pozbijały się w długie taśmy i pasma na zachodzie, ale wschód był czysty; na blednącym zwolna niebie migotały niepoprzesłaniane oparami gwiazdy. Kmicic zbudził ludzi, sam przybrał się w świąteczne suknie, bo nadchodziła właśnie niedziela, i ruszyli w drogę. Po złej, bezsennej nocy był Kmicic znużony na ciele i duszy. Ani ów ranek jesienny, blady, ale rzeźwy, szronisty i pogodny, nie mógł rozproszyć smutku gniotącego serce rycerza. Nadzieja wypaliła się w nim do ostatniego źdźbła i zgasła jak lampa, w której oliwy zabrakło. Co mu przyniesie ten dzień? Nic! Te same smutki, to samo utrapienie, prędzej przyrzuci ciężaru na duszę, z pewnością nie ujmie. Jechał więc w milczeniu utkwiwszy oczy w jakiś punkt bardzo błyszczący na widnokręgu. Konie parskały na pogodę; ludzie poczęli śpiewać sennymi głosami jutrznię. Tymczasem rozwidniało się coraz bardziej, niebo z bladego stawało się zielone i złote, a ów punkt na widnokręgu począł tak błyszczeć, że oczy mrużyły się od tego blasku. Ludzie przestali śpiewać i wszyscy patrzyli w tamtą stronę, wreszcie Soroka rzekł: — Dziwo czy co?... Toć tam zachód, a jakby słońce wschodziło? Istotnie, owo światło rosło w oczach, z punktu uczyniło się kołem, z koła koliskiem — z dala rzekłbyś, że ktoś zawiesił nad ziemią olbrzymią gwiazdę siejącą blaski niezmierne. Kmicic i jego ludzie patrzyli ze zdumieniem na owo zjawisko świetliste, drgające, promienne, nie wiedząc, co mają przed oczyma. Wtem od Kruszyny chłop nadjechał w drabinkach. Kmicic zwróciwszy się ku niemu ujrzał, iż chłop czapkę trzymał w ręku i patrząc w owo światło modlił się. — Chłopie? — spytał pan Andrzej — a co się to tak świeci? — Kościół jasnogórski! — odrzekł kmieć. — Chwała Najświętszej Pannie! — zakrzyknął Kmicic i czapkę zdjął z głowy, za nim uczynili toż samo jego ludzie. Po tylu dniach zmartwień, zwątpienia i zawodów uczuł nagle pan Andrzej, że staje się z nim coś dziwnego. Ledwie słowa: "Kościół jasnogórski!", przebrzmiały mu w uszach, gdy smutek opadł z niego, jakoby kto ręką odjął. Ogarnęła rycerza jakaś niewypowiedziana bojaźń, pełna czci, ale zarazem nieznana radość, wielka, błoga. Od tego kościoła, jarzącego się na wysokości w pierwszych promieniach słońca, biła nadzieja, której pan Kmicic dawno nie zaznał, otucha, której na próżno szukał, siła niepokonana, na której chciał się oprzeć. Wstąpiło weń jakoby nowe życie i poczęło krążyć po żyłach wraz ze krwią. Odetchnął tak głęboko, jak chory budzący się z gorączki, z nieprzytomności. A kościół lśnił się coraz bardziej, jakby wszystko światło słoneczne w siebie zabrał. Cała kraina leżała u jego stóp, a on patrzył na nią z wysokości, rzekłbyś: stróż jej i opiekun. Kmicic długo oczu nie mógł oderwać od tego światła i nasycał, i koił się jego widokiem. Ludzie jego mieli twarze poważne i przejęte obawą. Wtem odgłos dzwonu rozległ się w cichym rannym powietrzu. — Z koni! — zawołał pan Andrzej. Zeskoczyli wszyscy z kulbak i klęknąwszy na drodze, rozpoczęli litanię. Kmicic ją odmawiał, a żołnierze odpowiadali chórem. Nadjechały przez ten czas nowe wozy; chłopi, widząc modlących się na drodze ludzi, przyłączyli się do nich i coraz większa czyniła się gromada. Gdy wreszcie skończono modlitwy, powstał pan Andrzej, a za nim i jego ludzie, lecz szli już dalej piechotą, prowadząc konie za uzdy i śpiewając: "Witajcie, jasne podwoje..." Pan Andrzej szedł tak rzeźwy, jakby skrzydła miał u ramion. W skrętach drogi kościół to niknął, to ukazywał się na przemian. Gdy przesłoniły go wyniosłości lub parowy, zdawało się Kmicicowi, że ciemność świat ogarnia, lecz gdy znowu rozbłyskał, wówczas rozpromieniały się i wszystkie twarze. Tak szli długo. Kościół, klasztor i otaczające go mury widniały coraz wyraźniej, stawały się coraz wspanialsze, ogromniejsze. Dojrzeli wreszcie i miasto w dali, a pod górą całe szeregi domów i chat, które przy ogromie kościelnym wydawały się tak małe jako gniazda ptasie. Była to niedziela, więc gdy słońce wybiło się już dobrze w górę, droga zaroiła się wozami i pieszym ludem ciągnącym na nabożeństwo. Z wysokich wież poczęły huczeć dzwony większe i mniejsze napełniając powietrze wspaniałym dźwiękiem. Była w tym widoku i w tych głosach spiżowych jakaś potęga, jakiś niezmierny majestat, a zarazem i spokój. Ten szmat ziemi u stóp Jasnej Góry wcale był niepodobny do reszty kraju. Tłumy ludu czerniały naokół murów kościelnych. Pod górą stały setki wozów, bryczek, kolasek, bid; gwar ludzki mieszał się ze rżeniem koni poprzywiązywanych do palików. Dalej na prawo, wedle głównej drogi prowadzącej na górę, widać było całe szeregi straganów, w których sprzedawano wota metalowe i woskowe, świece, obrazy, szkaplerze. Fala ludzka płynęła wszędy swobodnie. Bramy były szeroko otwarte, kto chciał, wchodził, kto chciał, wychodził; na murach, przy działach, zgoła nie było żołnierzy. Strzegła widocznie kościoła i klasztoru sama świętość miejsca — a może ufano listom Karola Gustawa, którymi bezpieczeństwo zaręczył. Kategoria:Potop